Fluid drives are used in drive trains for the purpose of absorbing shock or for torque multiplication. Present fluid drives are quite complicated, and expensive and utilize many parts. If a highly simplified and inexpensive fluid drive could be found, it could be utilized for many more applications and it would be feasible to completely replace worn out fluid drives rather than invest the labor in rebuilding them.